


Alpha, Delta, Omega

by JazzyJazz98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Death, F/M, Omega Asgore, Revenge, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJazz98/pseuds/JazzyJazz98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore decreed that, after the loss of his two children, he'd shatter the barrier, free his monsters, and kill the humans. Of course, in the game, Asgore was too much of a pacifist to really follow through with that promise. But what if he wasn't? What if things had gone differently after Asgore received the first soul? What if he managed to become Omega Asgore? In this alternate universe of Undertale, the Alpha of monsters will act as the angel of the Delta Rune, and will become the Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, Delta, Omega

It had been so long since Asgore visited this place...since he visited the Ruins. The king entered through the entrance bordering Snowdin’s forest, the metal door slamming shut behind him, an echo lingering through the long, cobweb-ridden hallway. Slowly, he walked, the shades of purple darkening as he grew closer to the end. The monster rounded a corner, ascended some stairs, and finally arrived to an empty house. This was Home, the place he, his wife, and his son had once lived. 

Asgore’s eyes closed, the memories flooding back to him. Butterscotch pie with the family, storytime near the fire, taking a stroll through the old monster city...he remembered it all. It had been years since the monster race ventured deeper into the Underground, making their homes in the winter forest, the shimmering swamps, the region of lava, and the cavern’s end. Asgore walked further, out of the house and towards a lone tree that lived in what used to be the Royal Family’s front yard. Fallen leaves covered its roots like an orange blanket, a blanket that crinkled gently as goat-man sat upon it. Then, there was silence as he gazed at nothing in particular, his mind still flooding with thoughts of the old days…before the humans ruined it all. Rage pulsated through the king. Those humans...A growl escaped Asgore as he glared up at the ceiling. This was all their fault. Because of them and their fear of our magic, they locked the monsters inside Mount Ebott, and took many of them to their graves in the process. Asgore couldn’t control the tears that began trickling down his cheeks as he remembered his fellow comrades and the looks of utter terror on their faces as they were struck down. But that wasn’t the worst they had done. No, they had stolen the hope and happiness we finally managed to find, when the young human, Chara, was found by Asriel. Because of the humans, the child died being denied their last request to visit their village, and Asriel...had been murdered.

THUD!

Asgore’s great fist collided with the ground in his moment of fury. His tears flowed faster as pleasant memories turned into traumatic ones. He wanted revenge; he wanted them all dead. They had to pay for all the suffering they caused. The king’s anger slowly subsided, replaced with the despair he knew all too well. Alas...it was hopeless. Monsters would be trapped forever. Asgore’s fallen people….Asgore’s fallen son...they’d never be avenged. Asgore’s hair’s shadow fell over his eyes as he bowed his head. At the base of the old, black tree, the great monster began to cry.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap...

The gentle noise caught his attention. Asgore looked up, blinking the tears from his eyes.

“Hello?” he called out. “Is someone there?”

There was no response, only the sound of walking feet. They grew louder and louder, until finally, a figure appeared at the entrance of the room. Asgore had expected to see a Froggit or some other monster, but instead...it was a human. The human, a child to be more specific, wore a bright, red ribbon and carried a toy knife in their hand. When saw the king, they froze. As a boss monster, he was larger and stronger than any of the inhabitants of the Ruins; no doubt, his presence was frightening to the small child. Asgore’s heart race, the fit of anger he had still fresh in his mind. This was a human that was facing him, a creature who had caused him and his kind so much grief. They had to die, they had to pay with their soul. But...this was a child. The last time Asgore had seen a human child, he had raised them like his own, and he loved them dearly. Not to mention, children were innocent; could he really kill one who had done no wrong? Did a human life outweigh the lives of an entire race? Asgore’s eyes narrowed; no, it didn’t. Not to him. He stood, his trident suddenly appearing in his hand. The child stepped back, holding up the plastic blade in a futile attempt to scare him. Normally, such an act would sway a pacifist such as Asgore. Today was different. He had made a promise, both to himself and to my subjects, and he fully intended to keep it.

“Human,” Asgore began, walking towards the child. “Forgive me for this. My people need to be freed. My people need to be avenged.”

“D-Don’t hurt me!” the child begged, shaking like a leaf in a gale. “P-P-Please!”

The king didn’t reply, getting closer and closer until he was standing just in front of the child. He looked down at them, and they stared up at him.

“I’ll make it fast,” the goat-man finally murmured. “You won’t feel a thing. I promise.” The child shivered harder, tears forming in their large eyes. A whimper escaped their lips, one that gripped the monster’s soul, one that begged him to stop. He nearly did, his trident-wielding hand shaking, threatening to drop it right then and there.

_For my people,_ he thought. Taking a deep breath, his grip tightened.

_For my people._

He raised the trident over his head.

_For my people._

The trident rotated, the prongs aimed for the child’s chest, right where their soul was.

_For my people._

He brought the trident down.

“For my people!” Asgore shouted aloud to drown out the child’s scream.

Silence.

Silence had never been so deafening. 

Asgore pulled his trident from the child’s now lifeless body, and it vanished as quickly as it appeared. He knelt, catching the body in his arms, holding it against him. His armor was stained with crimson liquid. His body shook violently. He had done it; he had taken the life of a human. Asgore wanted to be happy. Asgore wanted to celebrate the retrieval of my first soul. But he couldn’t. This was his duty, but one he could not enjoy. His arms wrapped around the dead child.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Asgore, despite knowing they couldn’t hear him. “I’m sorry it had to be this way. If there had been another way, I would’ve gladly taken it. But fear not, human. Your physical body is dead, but you live on as a soul. You will help us.” His grip tightened as tears ran down his face. Asgore could feel the soul of the child pass into him, becoming part of his own. A transformation soon began.

 

Toriel gazed out of the window of the Last Corridor, staring at the grey buildings of the Capital that stood far below. Not long ago, those buildings were the colors of the rainbow, but ever since Asriel and Chara had died...the citizens washed away the paint to reflect their feelings of misery and suffering. Toriel’s frown grew; it was awful how cruel fate could be. It had only been a few months since the loss of her children. She and Asgore had been distant during this time, both needing space to grieve. The queen was very worried about her husband. He had been so angry after Asriel’s dust spread across the garden, even going as far as to declare that all of humanity would die as punishment for their crimes. Toriel had to wonder...would Asgore really do that? Would he...would he really kill a human out of vengeance?

“No,” the she-monster murmured to herself. “He would not. He is...far too gentle to pull off such a task. But our people...He did promise to them...And they were so happy, too.” Toriel took her head. “No. We cannot kill the humans. No matter what they have done to us, their lives are far too important. I must tell this to Asgore. He must take back his decree.”

“T-Tori…”

Toriel jumped slightly at the sudden mention of her name. She turned.

“Asgore,” she began. “I was just thinking about you. I need to--” Toriel paused, her pupils shrinking at the sight before her. Asgore stood before her, towering over her, twice, maybe even three times as tall as he once was. His body was so large, his armor could barely hang on, some parts having fallen off, abandoned who knows where. His golden hair was now a great, untamed mane that covered his neck, shoulders, and draped down his back. An extra set of horns curved on the side of his face, and all of them were entangled in vines, flower buds resting here and there. In fact, the vines and flowers were all over his body, wrapping around his muscular frame and tangled within his mane. His mouth, filled with jagged fangs that jutted from his mouth, was in a deep grimace. But what truly terrified Toriel was the lifeless, soulless body of a child resting in the claws of her husband. Blood dripped everywhere, and stained the chest of the animalistic king.

“Wh-What...did you do!?” Toriel cried, finally able to speak.

“I am fulfilling my duty,” Asgore replied, his voice no longer gentle and fatherly-sounding, but instead rough and growly. “I’ve taken my first human soul. I can pass through the barrier now.”

“Asgore...n-no…” Toriel shook her head. Her eyes began to shimmer with tears of betrayal and disgust. “No, this...this is not right...Asgore, how could you!?”

“How could I?” said the king. “Tori...this is what must be done.”

“No, there had to have been another way,” the queen argued, her brow furrowing as she began to glare at her husband. “We could have done something else.”

“Like what?”

“I...I do not know, but we could’ve found something out.”

“My people have waited long enough. I’m going to free them, and if this is the only way, then so be it.” 

Asgore turned on his heel, walking off with the child in hand. Toriel chased him, reaching up and grabbing his arm. She couldn’t allow this, she couldn’t let Asgore go through with this. 

“Asgore, stop!” she demanded. “Freedom is not worth this! Stop! Stop!”

“Tori...let go,” Asgore barely had to move, and easily tore his arm from his wife’s grip. Toriel stood there, shivering as anger boiled within her. Tears forced themselves from her eyes as a ball of fire appeared on her clenching fist.

“You...you murderer!”

Toriel advanced on her husband, fished raised, ready to strike him. Asgore stopped, turned, and held up a claw. When Toriel was in reach, Asgore grabbed her tightly by the collar, stopping her in her tracks. He lifted her up so they could stare each other in the face. Toriel stared at her husband, eyes wide, heart pounding. This...This was not the Asgore she once knew…

“Do you suggest we stay here?” Asgore rumbled.

“N-No, I…” Toriel trailed off.

“It’s either this, or we stay here forever. I don’t want this either, but I am the king. To be king, I must do what is best for my people. Tori...I’m sorry.”

Asgore set Toriel down gently on her paws, his hand lingering on her cheek.

“I will find six more souls. I will break the barrier. I will become a god. This must be done, Toriel. This is the only way to end our suffering.

“...No…” whispered Toriel, falling to her knees. “How...How could you be so cruel?”

“It’s cruel for me to prolong my people’s suffering?” Asgore asked. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. 

“No, but--”

“Enough.”

The commanding tone in Asgore’s voice sent a shiver of fear through Toriel, one that silenced her immediately. She watched her husband turn, the human still clutched in his arms, as he walked out of the room, to his throne room, to the barrier. Asgore stood at the barrier, watching the pulsating, silver light flicker before him. This was it...there was no turning back. For his people, he would walk through the barrier. 

And so he did.


End file.
